Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an engine of a vehicle, and more particularly, to an engine having a cylinder block a cylinder liner is applied thereto for forming a combustion chamber and reciprocation of a piston therein by combustion.
Description of Related Art
In general, in order to reduce weight, the cylinder block has been formed of an aluminum alloy. However, though the cylinder block of the aluminum alloy has good castabilty and working properties, the cylinder block of the aluminum alloy has low heat resistance and high abradability. In order to supplement such heat resistance and abradability, the cylinder liner is applied. The cylinder liner has a cylindrical structure, and the cylinder block is casted in a state the cylinder liners are arranged along a preset line.
However, a defective casting is liable to take place due to imperfect filling of cast molten metal caused by a small gap between adjacent cylinder liners. Along with this, since the small gap between the adjacent cylinder liners leads to form a small sealing area at a top side of the adjacent cylinder liners to which a gasket is closely attached to seal compressed gas, the compressed gas is liable to leak.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.